Action
An Action is one of the basic abilities available to Villains at each location in their Realm. Each location has symbols representing the actions you may take when you move there. During the game, actions may become covered by Fate cards. If an action is covered, that action is unavailable and may not be performed until the card covering it is moved or discarded. When an action is uncovered, it is immediately available and may be performed if your Villain Mover is at that location and it is still your turn. Note that each board is different and not all actions appear in all Villain's boards. Types of Actions * Gain Power: Take Power from the Supply equal to the number in the symbol on your location. Keep your Power next to your board. Power is the currency of the game. You need Power to play cards and activate Abilities. * Play a Card: Play a card from your hand. You may play only one card for each Play a Card action. Most cards have a Cost that is shown in the upper left corner. When you play a card, you must pay its Cost by returning that many Power to the supply. If you do not have enough Power to pay a card’s Cost, you may not play the card. An Item or Ally may be played to any location in your Realm, as long as it is not locked. Play the card to the bottom of your Board, below the location. (see Types of Cards for details) * Activate: Choose one Item or Ally in your Realm with an Activate symbol. Pay the card’s Activation Cost, if any, and perform the card’s Activated Ability. * Fate: Choose an opponent to target and reveal two cards from the top of their Fate deck. Play one card and discard the other face up to that opponent’s Fate discard pile. You decide how to use the Fate card’s Ability against your opponent. By taking a Fate action, you can disrupt an opponent’s progress. A Hero may be played to any location in that opponent’s Realm, as long as it is not locked. Play the Hero to the top of their Board, covering the top of the location. ** In a game with 4 or more players: When you are the target of a Fate action, take the Fate Token from the last player who was targeted. As long as you have the Fate Token, you may not be targeted. * Move an Item or Ally: Move one Item or one Ally at any unlocked location in your Realm to an adjacent unlock location. You may not move an Item or Ally into or out of a locked location. You may not move an Item that is attached to an Ally or a Hero. When moving an Ally who has items attached to him, you move him along with his attached items. * Move a Hero: Move one Hero at any unlocked location in your Realm to an adjacent unlocked location. You may not move a Hero into or out of a locked location. When moving a Hero who has items attached to him, you move him along with his attached items. * Vanquish: Defeat one Hero at any unlocked location in your Realm by using one or more Allies that are already at the same location as the Hero. Each Ally and Hero has a Strength (lower left corner) which may be modified by other cards in the Realm. The Ally must have a Strength equal to or higher than the Hero’s Strength. Multiple Allies may be used by adding their Strengths together. To Vanquish the Hero, discard the Ally (or Allies) to your Villain discard pile. Discard the defeated Hero to your Fate discard pile. * Discard Cards: Discard as many cards as you wish from your hand. Cards should be discarded face up to your Villain discard pile. Getting rid of unwanted cards will give you new options on your next turn. When discarding, do not immediately draw new cards. You must wait until the end of your turn to draw back to four cards. * Brew Poison: Unique to Evil Queen. Convert any amount of her Power into Poison, a resource she uses to defeat Heroes via Take a Bite. FAQs * You may perform all of the available actions in the location where your Villain Mover is placed in any order. * Each action may be performed one time for each symbol that appears. * All actions are optional. * If during your turn, as a result of defeating a Hero or moving a Hero out of your location, actions become available, you are now able to perform them. * If during your turn you move a Hero to your location before you perform the actions said Hero will cover, those actions become unavailable and you can no longer perform those actions. Clarifications * The target of '''Action '''does not have to be in the same location as your Villain Mover. For example, you may perform a Play a Card action to play an Ally/Item to any unlocked location, or perform a vanquish action with Allies in a location other than where your Mover is placed. * If multiple things happen at the same time, or seem to because of the language used, you will need to resolve each effect individually. The order to do so is as follows: # Effects on the Villain Board itself take precedent. # Fate card effects resolve before Villain card effects. # Villain cards in play resolve. If two Villain cards have the same trigger, the active player chooses the order to resolve them. Category:Game Mechanics